1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to batting tee apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved adjustable batting tee wherein the same accommodates batting practice forwardly and rotatably in an adjustable manner relative to a "home" plate to enhance a batter's practice thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Batting tees of various types are utilized in the prior art. Heretofore, however, prior art batting tees have failed to provide the ease and field of adjustment as does the instant invention, which readily and adjustably positions an associated baseball in a predesired vertical and angular orientation relative to an individual attempting batting practice. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,318 to Lay wherein the batting tee is provided with a fixedly mounted support post including a resilient coil spring to accommodate flexure of the post during batting practice.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,885 to Wright provides a post section mounted to a slide, wherein the slide is pivotally and slidably mounted to a "home" plate. The adjustment of the Wright patent is typical of the prior art devices requiring undue attention to adjustment thereof.
Similary, U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,924 to Wilson, et al., provides a batting tee of similar configuration and structure to that of the Wright patent without associated detail to a resilient sleeve utilized by the Wright patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,445,685 to Cardieri provides a batting tee practice organization wherein the same utilizes a multi-plate arrangement to accommodate a batting tee of the organization relatively structurally remote from the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,374 to Groves provides an adjustable batting tee organization wherein the planar base includes an attachment member to provide support to a slide member mounted thereon, wherein the slide member mounts a multi-post support for positioning of baseballs thereon.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved adjustable batting tee apparatus wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use and effectiveness in construction in enabling an individual to adjustably position a baseball relative to a "home" plate member and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.